Michael Dodds
The real name of this character is not known, but he is tracked down and attacked by The Ghost Faced Killer moments after Ah Pao gets kicked out of the Cheng Hsing School. Despite him being one of GFK's victims, he is not one of the Kung Fu men, although it is unknown if he knows Kung Fu. He is currently named Michael Dodd for two reasons. *His physical appearance and hairstyle drew parallels to that of the real life Michael Dodd, who sported a similar hairstyle before cutting it off. *He is the founder of the Dodd Mot (or 'Bon Dot'), a type of retort rarely used anywhere, but is used on two seperate occasions in The Mystery of Chess Boxing. It's also worth noting that he was of the characters to be assassinated the quickest on-screen by The Ghost Faced Killer, next to Side Parting. Michael Dodd also once threw a ball at Joseph Kuo's face during the filming of The Mystery of Chessboxing. This caused an outcry that lead to Dodd's character being cut down from the role of Cheng Hsing, to that of one of the Kung Fu Men. The 'Dodd Mot' A Dodd Mot is a retort that doesn't require any wit or thought to execute, very much the opposite of the 'bon mot' (from the French word 'bon mot', meaning 'good word', therefore 'Dodd mot' creates the meaning 'Dodd word'). A Dodd Mot is used primarily as a defence mechanism when all other forms of response will only create further shame. The two occasions where the Dodd Mot (or 'Bon Dot' as it is sometimes called) is used within the chess boxing matrix. The first occasion was in a conversation between Ah Pao and Chi Tzu Tien's granddaughter, upon being cursed with "Damn you!" by Ah Pao, Chi Tzu Tien's Granddaughter responded with the Dodd Mot of "Damn You". It's unknown how Chi Tzu Tien's Granddaughter came to learn of the Dodd Mot, but one theory is that she may have learned from Chi Tzu Tien himself , which is further confirmed when Chi Tzu Tien uses a Dodd Mot against the Ghost Faced Killer. Upon The Ghost Faced Killer telling Chi Tzu Tien that "The years have left their mark!", Chi Tzu Tien responds with the Dodd Mot of "You're the same". Therefore, it's safe to assume that Chi Tzu Tien and Michael Dodd knew each other well enough to exchange bon mots during the Ching Times, to the extent where Chi Tzu Tien learned of the ways of the Dodd Mot. It's unknown if any of the other Kung Fu Men learned of the Dodd Mot. An Encounter in the Ching times An Excerpt from Michael Dodd's diary, possibly written on the Ghost Facebook. "My attitude towards high officials was proven right during the Ching times. A high official asked me to change, I noticed a HUGE well piece under his arm and promtly tell him that I'm not listening to a Well-head. I just think the Chess-baiting is going too far, and the Well Players are starting to get quite niche and elitist in certain quarters of the Dragon Mountains. So he starts coming towards me in a threatening manner, I tell him he should spend his time on a real game like chess instead of buying fuck-off huge well pieces. So I go to the chess grounds, told the Chess King about it, and the official gets a visit from the Kung-Fu men within a few minutes. All the while two pointing men who said they played against him earlier pointed at him in disbelief as they realised their time had been spent on a well-head's daily game. By all means, please give time to the men who are very calm but also, quick of wit, sharp of eye, fast of mind, slow of tongue, quick to see. But never, under any circumstances talk to the high official on the street." It was this kind of vigilant lifestyle that caused Dodd to mistake the Ghost Faced Killer for a vagrant, and promptly got on the wrong side of his Ghost Faced Killing plate. Customer Service at the Cheng Hsing Crown Before Michael Dodd's death at the hands of the Ghost Faced Killer, he went to visit Cheng Hsing school for a night of Kung Fu and fun, or so he thought. He found nobody around, so we went into the canteen to see all the students sitting down and eating. "Are you doing any Kung Fu practice?" he asked. To which a senior student told him they had practiced Eight Hours that day. Michael Dodds understood, and then asked "Any chance I could get a Bowl of Rice?" The new student, Ah Pao got up and looked at him, and said "Are you taking the piss?" Michael Dodds flew into a rage "YOU DON'T SAY THAT TO A KUNG-FU MAN. I'VE WORKED IN SO-CALLED LOYAL SERVICE. I FOLLOWED THE THREE RULES-" But was quickly silenced by rule number two, when Ah Pao threw a bowl of Rice onto his table. Category:Characters